


Iron Spider and Vampire

by secretsuperhero1



Series: Once bitten twice not shy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominant Reader, F/M, M/M, Peter is 15, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: When you find out an unexpected fact about Peter, you come up with a devious plan.There will be smut and consensual underage sex later in the story. If you don't like it, don't read it, if you do, comments will be appreciated, thanks. :-)This fanfic takes place not long after Spider-Man: Homecoming.This story is a sequel to Spider and Vampire (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902677) but can also be read as a stand-alone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, what’s wrong with you?”

Peter turns to face you, and there’s this guilty look in his face you’ve grown to know so well during your brief… relationship. “What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong!” he objects immediately, his voice rising.

“Sure,” you nod, sliding your finger down his bare stomach, ignoring the sharp intake of breath. “You’ve been distracted the whole time. There’s something on your mind, Spider-Boy. Spit it out.”

He frowns. “I thought you said you wouldn’t call me that anymore.”

You shrug. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for breaking my own rules.” You start playing with his hair, twisting it on your fingers. “So?” you encourage him. “You can tell me, you know.”

Peter takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, there’s a new determined look in his face. It suits him. “Alright, okay. There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“Mr. Stark is having a party this Friday… and he invited me…”

“Yeah…” you say, starting to suspect where he’s going with this.

“And he told me to bring someone along if I wanted…”

“And you want to ask me?” you interrupt him, taking mercy on him. Peter’s already blushing madly and you can’t help yourself. You lean forward slightly when he nods and kiss his cheeks. He blushes even more.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing,” you shrug and pull back. “You’re just too cute.”

“So…” he looks away, the blush still on his cheeks. “Will you… do you want to…?”

“Come with you? Sure.” You say and you know it was worth it when his eyes lighten up and he looks at you like you are the best thing that has ever happened to him. You could get used to the way he looks at you, that’s how addictive his devotion and attraction to you are.

“Thank you,” he kisses you deeply and you return his kiss without hesitation. He’s gotten a lot better at kissing since you’ve first slept together.

“So…” you pull back again, lying down, looking at Peter, “what’s he like? Tony Stark, I mean? You never really talk about him.”

Peter, being the child he still is, immediately becomes excited. “Oh, he’s great!” he smiles and starts telling you all about Mr. Stark. He’s talking about thirty minutes and by the time he finishes, he notices the strange look you’re giving him.

“What?” he asks. “What did I say?”

“Peter…” you sit and take his hands in yours, “tell me something.” You take a deep breath, knowing he probably won’t like your next words. “Are you attracted to Tony Stark?”

Peter doesn’t answer. He just stares at you… for a long time.

He keeps on staring.

And then he stares some more.

“What…” he finally says after what feels like forever. “Why would you think that?”

You shrug, trying to look as calm as before, not wanting him to start panicking. “I’ve seen the way you smile when you talk about him. It’s the same way you look at me.”

“I…” Peter whispers and then falls quiet, obviously at loss for words.

You decide to save him once again. “It’s okay, you know,” you say casually, leaning on your elbow, watching him with a slight smirk on your lips.

The gasp which Peter lets out causes your mouth to twist into a smile almost against you will. “Really…? I mean, you don’t mind that I’m… That I want…?”

“Fuck Stark’s brains out?” you finish the sentence for him, laughing when he splutters. “No, it’s okay. I get it. He’s hot. Everybody can see that.”

“So…” Peter asks once he’s able to speak again. “You don’t mind that I like… I want to… that I like Mr. Stark? I mean… he’s older and me… and me and you…”

“Peter, you’re babbling,” you cover his mouth for a second and kiss his forehead gently. “Like I said, it’s okay. You’ve known the man longer than me and I don’t blame you if you have a crush on him. I’m not the jealous type. We’ve never said each other that this… whatever this is,” you gesture at your naked bodies, “is exclusive. You can like other people, you know. And as for his age… well, I’m even older than Stark, so I’m pretty sure he’s not the weirdest person you could have liked.”

“Fair point,” Peter admits. He still looks shaken but knows you well enough to recognize that you’re not lying to him. He gives you a curious look when he sees the devilish expression on your face. “What? What is it?”

“Actually…” you think aloud, “I have an idea.” You smirk when you imagine the scenario in more details. “Oh God, this is going to be great.”

“What?” Peter obviously cannot follow your train of thought. “What is going to be great?”

You flip over and straddle his hips, bringing your face very close to his. “I have an idea, love….” You lick your lips and watch Peter’s eyes immediately slide to your mouth. “You and I are going to go to Stark’s party… and we’re going to seduce him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a bit shorter but the sexy times are coming and things are about to get serious. :-) Enjoy!

“Stop fidgeting.”

“I’m not!”

You take a side look at Peter and sigh dramatically. He hasn’t stopped moving ever since he sat down in your car. He returns your look defiantly and you hold your breath for a second when you notice how Peter bites his bottom lip because he’s nervous.

You contemplate stopping the car, climbing into Peter’s lap and biting his lips for him, drawing the blood to the surface… but that would take too much time and you’re already running a bit late to Tony Stark’s party.

You contemplate all this… and decide for an alternative.

Peter lets out a surprised yelp when you suddenly grab his hand and roll down the sleeve of his new shirt. He was hesitant about buying new clothes for the party, to say the least, but you managed to convince him. And you’re really proud of yourself for it because Peter looks positively sinful and entirely delicious in his tight black trousers and red shirt which brings out his brown eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asks in a breathy voice when you bring his arm to your lips.

You give him a wink and thrill at the blush which climbs into Peter’s cheek. “I’d really love to fuck you against your seat right now and suck you till all you can remember is my name…” you lower your voice and Peter lets out a small moan, “but we’re on a tight schedule, so I’m going to have to improvise a bit, darling. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Improvise…?” Peter starts to ask but his words are ripped away from his lips when you bring his hand ever closer and slide your fangs into his wrist.

“Oh God!” Peter moans aloud as he collapses against the seat, his eyes falling shut. You growl in warning and a shiver runs through his entire body.

You pull away from his wrist for long enough to order: “Look at me!” and when Peter obeys, opening his eyes and staring at you, you give his wrist a long sensual lick and then bite down even harder, sucking the blood out of his veins. You keep your eyes focused on the road in order not to crash but even so, you still notice Peter’s hand going to the front of his trousers and palming his cock.

“Y/N!” he whines your name so prettily and you suck a few more times, licking the remaining blood off his skin, before you seal the wounds and pull back.

“Thank you, love,” you press a gentle kiss against his skin and let go of Peter’s hand. “That was delicious.”

“You… you’re welcome,” Peter stammers out, but then he looks around in panic. “Should we be doing this in a car, though? Someone might have seen!”

You give him a pointed look. “This is New York, darling. A naked woman could be riding on the roof of my car and nobody would look twice.”

Peter’s mouth opens like he wants to argue but then he concedes your point and gives up. “Fair enough,” he admits but still looks unhappy.

“What is it?” you ask, aware of the frown on his face.

“I almost…” he starts but then stops himself.

You raise your eyebrow, intrigued. “Yes? You almost what?”

Another blush follows. “I almost…” Peter has to clear his throat before he can finish the sentence. “I almost came in my trousers because of you.”

A punch of arousal goes through your body when he says this but you play it cool and shrug. “That would be a shame, darling. We have a lot of plans for this tonight.” You give a pointed look to the tented front of Peter’s trousers. You think about it for a moment and then smirk. “On the other hand…” you add and then your hand shots out, squeezes his cock several times and Peter throws his head back and comes with a loud moan.

"Y/N!” he lets out and it sounds partially like a curse and partially like a prayer. “Come on! My underwear is dirty now!” Peter thumps his head against the headrest and groans, embarrassed. “Oh God, what if people notice? What if Mr. Stark notices something’s wrong?”

You smirk at him, fully aware that he’s not truly angry at you. “Trust me, darling… whatever you’ll do, Tony Stark is going to love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw., never try this in your car while you're driving. Seriously. Eyes on the road, guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down, my friends, and the smut is well on its way.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and as always, comments will be appreciated, thanks. :-)

The party’s barely started but Tony’s already so fucking bored.

And something’s telling him things aren’t going to get better anytime soon.

It’s one of the official Stark Industries parties he has to organize (and worse, attend) from time to time. To keep up his company’s good name, connect with the public, find new investors, etc., etc., bullshit like that.

Tony hates every second of it. Every forced smile he gives to people who are encircling him like vultures.

Since Rhodey isn’t here and Pepper has politely excused herself, there’s only one person Tony’s looking forward to seeing.

But Peter Parker’s nowhere to be seen even though the party’s already started twenty minutes before.

Tony considers texting the kid but then shakes his head and decides against it. No need. Peter’s going to be here sooner or later (probably later). He’s just gotten stuck in the traffic. Or he’s swinging to Tony’s home right now, embarrassed because he’s running late.

Still, Tony wishes he could have a drink before the kid gets here and he gets to have an actual intelligent conversation with another human being. The current guests are anything but intellectually stimulating.

Well, some of them are visually stimulating, Tony decides, checking out a few young women in short dresses. He turns away from them, though, not quite in the mood to try anything. _I’m getting old_ , he think grimly and sips at his (fruity) cocktail.

And almost chokes on it when he notices Peter who’s just entered the large room.

Tony’s first impression is: _Holy shit!_

Peter looks absolutely delicious. He’s wearing tight dark jeans which are showing off his toned legs to the world and an obviously expensive red shirt, the deep color bringing out Peter’s brown hair nicely.

Overall, he looks great. _No, handsome,_ Tony corrects himself and tries to calm his suddenly rapidly beating heart. _He’s just Peter,_ he repeats to himself, but his words somehow feel false when he cannot take his eyes off the kid.

Tony temporarily forgets how to breathe when Peter’s eyes find his over the crowd and the kid grins at him. Tony feels his mouth smiling in return… but then he notices the girl standing next to Peter for the first time and the smile immediately falls from his lips.

Peter looks beautiful but she's equally gorgeous. Long hair is flowing down her back and red dresses are hugging her body. She’s a bit taller than Peter in her heels but the boy doesn’t seem to mind the height difference. Quite the opposite, judging by the passionate kiss he gives her when the girl leans forward to him and whispers something into his ear.

_Oh shit,_ Tony thinks again and almost spills his drink on himself.

***

You can feel Stark’s gaze on you and Peter and barely suppress the smirk fighting its way to your lips.

There are plenty of people already inside when you arrive and it takes you a moment to isolate Stark in the crowd, to start hearing his heartbeat and breathing. Both of which quickens when he notices you and Peter.

You lean towards Peter and he shivers slightly when your lips graze his earlobe. “Quick, kiss me. Stark’s looking at us.”

Peter nods slightly and kisses you deeply. Stark’s eyes are boring into you the entire time and you almost laugh because come on! This is just too easy.

“Well done, love,” you grin when you pull away from Peter. “He’s ours.”

“Really?” Peter almost turns to face Stark but you grab his hand and stop him from giving away his excitement. “Oh my God, really?”

“Yes, really,” you pretend to fix Peter’s tie while you whisper. “He hasn’t stopped looking at you… at us ever since we’ve walked in. So how about we come over so that you can introduce me to him?”

Peter nods and your fingers entwine while he leads you directly to Stark. Stark with his hungry gaze and dark eyes.

_Game on,_ you think and feel the excitement rise in your body.

***

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims and Tony raises his eyes from the drink he’s pretending to nurture.

“Oh, hey, kid. Good to see you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Peter hesitates before he continues. “Mr. Stark, this is my girl… friend… girlfriend!” He corrects himself and blushes madly. “Ehm, this is Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you,” the girl smiles and offers Tony her hand. Tony eyes it for a moment and then squeezes her fingers. Her skin is cold and grip strong. Nice.

“Nice to meet you too,” he says, remembering he should probably lead a somewhat civil conversation. “So, how did you two meet? Peter here hasn’t mentioned having a girlfriend,” Tony’s hand shots out to affectionately ruffle Peter’s hair but he thinks better of it after a second and scratches his own neck instead.

The girl’s painted lips twitch as if Tony has just asked something funny. “Oh, we met during a crime.”

“Oh, really?” Tony raises his eyebrow, asking politely, while he shots a warning look at Peter. The kid at least has enough sense to look abashed now. “So you were in a crime?”

“Kind of, yes,” she says, still smiling. “Luckily, Peter swooped in and saved the day. You should have seen him, he was so brave.” She strokes Peter’s arm gently and he gives her a smile. It’s so sweet it almost makes Tony vomit. Also, it completely changes the situation. The girl’s words cannot be mistaken for anything else. She knows that Peter is Spider-Man… and is letting Tony know she knows in a completely calm and rational way. Clever.

So Tony plays along and makes a mental note to check out the girl’s background later on. Just to see if she might present any danger to Peter, of course. No other reason. “Yes, he’s very brave,” Tony nods. “Plus, he also looks good in red. Nice outfit, kid,” the last remark is addressed to Peter who blushes again.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” the girl nudges Peter slightly and he coughs and goes on. “You look nice too.”

Tony pretends to swoon while inside, he fights confusion. _What the hell’s going on?_ If this was said by anyone else than Peter Parker, Tony would be certain they’re flirting.

But Peter cannot be flirting with him… right?

“Thanks, kid,” he says when he finally finds his words again. He downs the rest of his drink and decides that he needs to get more if he’s to make sense of any of this. “If you excuse-me, I’m going to find another drink. I’ll see you later. Enjoy the party – and behave,” he winks at them and while Peter blushes, the girl remains perfectly calm.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” she says and there’s something knowing in the look of her eyes, in the way her mouth pulls into a smile. “I’m sure all of us will have an _unforgettable_ evening.”

***

Wherever Tony moves, whomever he talks to, he can’t forget that Peter’s in the same room.

Sometimes he catches a glance of him while Peter’s dancing with his girlfriend. _They look great together,_ Tony grudgingly admits. And by the looks of it, they’re having fun. Unlike Tony who’s slowly wallowing in his misery.

He’s just finished another mandatory round around the room and is getting a new drink, leaning against the bar when the girl walks over.

“Hello again,” she says and smiles at the waiter. “Could I get something to drink, please?”

“What would you like, miss?” the waiter asks politely.

“Vodka,” the girl orders and Tony raises a curious eyebrow. When the waiter gives her the glass, she thanks him and turns back to Tony.

“Aren’t you a little too young to drink?” Tony raises his eyebrow. _God, does he feel old sometimes._

The girl’s lips twitch again but whatever the joke is, she doesn’t share it with Tony. “I think I’ll make an exception for tonight.” She says and then downs the glass like a pro. _Natasha would’ve liked her,_ Tony thinks and it makes him frown.

“Are you having fun? You don’t look like you’re having fun,” the girl notes. Damn it, if she’s noticed, that means he’s not putting on a good enough show. Tony immediately conjures up a charming smile.

“Nonsense!” he says broadly. “How could I be not having fun when I’m in such a good company?”

“Yeah, I’m not buying it,” the girl says. Tony holds his breath when she steps closer and gazes directly into his eyes. They’re the same height when she’s wearing heals and yet Tony suddenly feels like he’s a child again and she’s the one calling the shots. Maybe he should go out for a moment, clear his head. “You see,” the girl continues, a slight smirk climbing into her lips, “I’ve been watching you. You’ve looked absolutely miserable the entire evening.”

“Why…” Tony’s voice betrays him and he has to clear his throat before he can go on. “Why would you be watching me of all people? Shouldn’t you be more focused on your boyfriend?” He makes a show of looking around. “Where’s the kid, by the way?”

“Oh, Peter has gone to get something to eat,” she waves her hand. “Between you and me, he eats a lot. I think it’s the fast metabolism,” she actually _winks_ at Tony and he can’t help but to laugh.

“And he doesn’t mind leaving you alone?” Tony wonders.

“Nah,” the girl shakes her head. “I asked him to leave me alone for a while.”

This Tony didn’t expect. His eyebrows shot up. “Why? Why would you do that?”

His breathing betrays him again and is the room getting warmer or is he only imagining it? Tony pulls at his tie when the girl leans forward with a devilish smirk and says: “Because how else could we dance together?”

“Excuse-me?” Tony blurts out. “You want to dance with me?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” she asks and it sounds perfectly innocent and curious but Tony knows better than to fall for the act… right?

“Maybe because I’m old enough to be your dad?”

“Don’t be so suspicious, Mr. Stark,” she smiles. “I just want to have one dance with the host of this wonderful party. Isn’t that allowed?” she gives him puppy eyes and Tony realizes that he won’t get out of this one, not without insulting Peter’s gorgeous and apparently clever and cunning girlfriend. So he sighs and nods, offering her his arm. After all, it’s just one dance, right? What harm could it do?

“Alright, let’s do it,” he says and starts leading her towards the other couples. As if on cue, the music switches to a slow romantic song.

_Oh, perfect,_ Tony sighs inwardly, and then he stops thinking anything at all, because she pulls him closer and her body presses against his.

***

You feel Stark’s heart beating wildly against your chest but when you look into his face, he has a careful neutral expression on.

_He’s good,_ you think while you’re studying him. You can understand why Peter’s attracted to him. Objectively speaking, Tony Stark is gorgeous. Deep brown eyes, lovely mane of hair, sensual lips and the beard makes him even more memorable.

But there’s something else about him too. Maybe it’s the intelligence in his eyes. Whatever it is, it makes him a treat worth having.

At least for one night.

“Do I have something on my face?” he jokes but his voice is strained. He’s noticed you staring and he wonders why, you can say. The answer is obvious but Stark is refusing to believe it.

“Yes, actually,” you decide to take the shot he so graciously provided you. “Well, kind of. There’s something, alright… but not on your face.”

“Oh?” he raises one eyebrow curiously. “Where then?”

_Here it goes._ You take a deep breath and lean forward, your faces now impossibly close.

“Right here,” you purr and then bend down to taste his neck.

***

“Right here,” the girl says and Tony’s heart stops working when she kisses his neck.

_What the fuck?!_

“What are you doing?!” Tony pulls away and she lets him go, an amused smile on her lips.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she sings-songs.

Tony narrows his eyes. “Listen, I don’t know what kind of a game you think you’re playing but you’re here with Peter and you two are dating and…” His throat closes off when he thinks of Peter. Oh, shit, the kid’s going to be so disappointed when he realizes what type of a person his girlfriend is.

_What? She’s done nothing you wouldn’t have done. You were the one who looked at her boyfriend tonight and thought how delectable he looked,_ the voice in Tony’s mind mocks him and he tries to silence it the best he can.

“I know you desire Peter,” she interrupts him and Tony’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“And it’s fine, you know,” she continues leisurely, not affected by Tony’s obvious distress. “He wants you too.”

“He what?”

“And so do I, for the record,” she presses against him again and her nimble fingers dance across Tony’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Tony sucks in a sharp breath and gives her a look of warning but it doesn’t stop her. “So what do you say…” she lowers her voice, “we’ll get out of here and have some fun? All three of us?”

_Oh, God, yes!_ Tony wants to scream. But that would be so so wrong, because Peter is good and young and too kind and innocent and if Tony robbed him of that innocence, he’d never forgive himself. He’s already screwed up so many good things in his life, his relationship with Pepper included and then his friendship with Steve. He’s not going to screw Peter up too.

The girl’s eyes soften as if she could read his thoughts. “It’s okay, you know,” she assures him. “You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“No?” Tony laughs bitterly at that and few guests nearby gaze at them curiously. “Then tell me this… if I’m not doing anything wrong… why the hell am I not saying no?”

“But are you saying yes?” she asks and Tony wants to refuse but then he recalls the way Peter smiled at him earlier and he nods, swaying on his feet like a drunk man even though he hasn’t had a single sip of alcohol in months.

“Good,” her smile widens and something dangerous glistens in her eyes. Tony swallows loudly.

_I’ve just sold my soul to the Devil… what’s left of my soul, anyway,_ he thinks out of nowhere but still doesn’t fight her when she takes his hand and leads him out of the large room, gracefully finding her way through the crowds.

_If I’m going to hell, I might as well enjoy the ride,_ is Tony’s last coherent thought before they enter his private floor and he notices Peter’s already waiting for them there.

And the boy’s almost completely naked.


End file.
